Una Hacha Misteriosa
by Micaiah Lavigne77
Summary: Hipo encuentra un hacha muy peculiar que decide dársela a Astrid y sus destinos están por cambiar
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

**La vida tranquila**

**Holaaaaaaaaaa, soy Micaiah Lavigne77 y esta historia trata sobre nuestra pareja Hipo y Astrid ****, si es que quieren saber más de mi tengo otra historia llama El amor de Mist y Rolf. Lamento haberlos molestado, en fin disfrútenlo. Dato: Hipo, Astrid y los demás tienen 17. **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Era una mañana en Berk con brisas poco comunes, estaba nublado, y un querido herrero quien fue quien dio la paz entre vikingos y dragones, estaba a punto de cambiar su vida para siempre.

Se encontraba de camino a la fragua y cuando llego encontró una nota destinada para el que decía:

_Querido Hipo:_

_Como ya sabes, tu padre fue a comercializar con otras tribus y me ha pedido que lo acompañe, ya estas demasiado grande como para que te cuiden, así que decidí que tú te encargaras solo de la fragua, solo no la quemes; además tienes muchas órdenes atrasadas._

_Tu mentor Bocón._

Hipo se cuestionó si había terminado de hacer las órdenes de ayer pero se acordó de que no las hizo.

**Flashback**

**-**Hipo, ya terminaste las ordenes- le estaba gritando Bocón mientras él llegaba con materiales, como no hubo respuesta decidió echar un vistazo, y se dio cuenta de que Hipo estaba dormido en su escritorio con un diseño nuevo de una arma, mejor guardo todos sus papales, lo cargo y lo llevo a su casa para que descansara.

**Fin Flashback**

**-**oh, no, olvide el cumpleaños de mi novia- rápidamente fue por sus diseños que estaba haciendo del regalo de su querida novia.

Pero no los encontró todo era un desastre, tenía órdenes atrasadas, no sabía dónde Bocón dejo los materiales nuevos y no hizo el regalo.

Hipo no pudo encontrar los materiales, así que tuvo que ir a la cueva del bosque que estaba cerca del lugar donde todos decían que estaba prohibido, todos decían que lo cuestionaba un dragón, pero Bocón le había dicho que solo era una hacha de una antigua tradición vikinga, no tenía mucha fe en Bocón, porque ya saben… ¡Es Bocón!.

No le importo mucho y fue a la cueva, por los materiales, pero no sabía que su destino con su novia cambiara y puede que haya muchos finales para ese dragón o esa antigua tradición que le dijo Bocón…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Que les pareció ****, lo sé un poco corto pero es que quería darles una introducción, les aseguró que estará más interesante, ustedes me dicen si lo continuo o no. Espero sus comentarios **


	2. Acaso es una hacha?

Capítulo 2

**Acaso es una hacha?**

**Holisssssss, lose soy una terrible persona por no subir nada en 3 días o más, en fin espero que les guste.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hipo se encontraba caminando por el bosque muy tranquilo, aun le quedaba tiempo de sobra. El había visto un resplandor que lo segó por unos momentos, el, bien hipo, decidió ir a investigar de que se trataba, y sí que se llevó una grata sorpresa, era una hacha, pero, era algo peculiar y se le hacía conocida:

-Filo de los dos lados

-Mango de cuero con un listón rojo colgante

-y los filos eran irregulares pero filosos y tal vez demasiado….

-Esperen, esa .. es.. el hacha que estaba diseñando para Astrid- él se quedó perplejo ya que era igual y de la misma forma. El llamo varias veces para ver si era de alguien, pero nadie respondía hacia su llamado, entonces la tomo en sus manos y vio que era de un metal que no había visto antes .. parecía meteorito.

-Esperen es meteorito, no puedo creerlo- el tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, no solo habia encontrado una hacha perfecta para su novia sino que también era de un material inimaginable.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Todos se encontraban en el gran comedor para celebrar la fiesta de cumpleaños de Astrid, había sido una fiesta enorme con mucha comida y música muy animada, la cumpleañera se encontraba abriendo los obsequios de todos, brutacio y brutilda le regalaron unas muñequeras de bronce muy resistentes, patapez le regalo un libro sobre los naders y patán le regalo un escudo con un nader enfrente, todos los regalos pasaron y todos ellos le gustaron pero no tanto como este de su novio…

-Hipo, que traes ahí detrás- decía con una sonrisa muy seductora, para que se lo dijera.

-Ten Astrid, Feliz cumpleaños- le había dicho mientras le extendía el hacha, ella no pudo creer lo que veía estaba realmente hermosa esa hacha –Hipo, es el mejor regalo que me has dado-, Hipo le iba a responder pero Astrid lo beso, Todos aplaudieron.

Pero la anciana vio el hacha y desapareció durante el resto de la noche, era algo misterioso…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

La pequeña anciana se encontraba en una librería subterránea secreta donde tenía un gran libro rojo y sin título y decía:

_El hacha de meteorito_

_Esta es una de las más antiguas de las tradiciones vikingas, se dice que cada 100 años esa hacha aparece en algún lugar muy recóndito de la tierra, su tradición dice que si un muchacho de 16 o mayor años de edad se la da a una mujer de su misma edad ambos tendrán que casarse, pero no tan sencillo, el muchacho tendrá 3 pruebas que pasar…._

La anciana decidió no leer más y dijo_ –mmmmm, que interesante….._

_**0o0o0o0o0o0**_

**Que les pareció eh?, lamento tardarme pero es que tengo que hacer otra historia ya que lo prometí, en fin espero sus comentarios **


End file.
